


Three Water Drabbles

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:14:14
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: All sorts of things happen in water, some more fun than others





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Three Water Drabbles  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Summary: All sorts of things happen in water, some more fun than others  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Disclaimer: Not mine, alas.  
Warnings: Wincest

 

Hot  
   
The water pressure is piss-poor, and Sam can barely stand up. Dean’s in there with him, fully clothed, holding him up under the water. It’s a strange remedy for nearly drowning, but the lake was ice-cold: the first signs of hypothermia have already set in.  
   
Dean puts his mouth by his brother’s ear. “Gotta get you out of these cold clothes.” Sam nods, and does his best to stay upright while Dean quickly strips him. Then Dean peels off his own clothes, and climbs back in the shower with him, using his body heat to help warm him. Dean thinks nothing about sex; only love.  
   
   
   
Cold  
   
Dean is so hot he’s shivering. Fever rages through his body, wracking his limbs, making him insensible. No demon, no otherworldly monster, did this: this is fever, pure and simple, burning him up from within.   
   
Then: sweet relief. Sam gets him into the tub, runs the water over him, so cold, so good. Sam takes the ice bucket to the machine, fills it up, tops it off, pours it over Dean’s head, letting the ice cascade down his brother’s neck and back and shoulders.  
   
Any other time, Dean would be furious. Now, he’s grateful, and settles into the tub of cold water, shivering lessening, his fever broken.  
   
   
Just Right  
   
The tub is ridiculously huge. It’s in a grand old hotel, recently cleaned of a violent poltergeist by Messrs. Plant and Page, and the owner is grateful. There’s pink marble everywhere, and the bathtub is so large that two full-grown, well-developed men can practically swim in it together. They do. They swim, and splash like children, and spray each other with water.  
   
Sam laughs, and his giggles echo across the marble. Dean is so overcome that he surges forward, without thinking, and kisses his brother passionately. Sam slides his arms around Dean’s waist, melts into the kiss. After a few long, lingering moments, Dean raises his head.  
   
“Been a bad month,” he murmurs.  
   
“Better now,” says Sam.  
   
Kissing Sam again, Dean couldn’t agree more.


End file.
